Close To Crazy
by RebaForever15
Summary: Okay readers. This is a second Fic for the BBC Comedy After You've Gone. The reviewer who wanted another story didn't leave a name so I really hope you see this. Happy reading. As always Jimmy/Diana xx
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided to write another After You've Gone Fic as someone wanted me too. Unfortunately I have no idea who this person is as they signed in as a guest so I can't even let them know. Whoever you were I hope you're reading this because it's for you xx**

**After You've Gone**

**Close To Crazy**

**Jimmy/Diana**

Jimmy was sitting at the kitchen table thinking about his break-up with Siobhan when he heard the front door opening and saw Diana coming to sit beside him.

"Jimmy."

"Good evening."

"Not really. The picture Mark posted of himself online is slightly dated."

"Not what you were expecting."

"Just because I'm getting older doesn't mean I want to settle for old men and he was old. Is that what's left for me now."

Jimmy looked at her and saw how depressed she looked. He actually began to feel sorry for her. She sat there feeling old and he hated to see her like that. Despite the fact that she was his ex Mother-In-Law, Diana was an attractive woman. They had spent alot of time together since Ann had left and Jimmy found that he didn't hate Diana anymore.

"You're right. You do deserve better."

"What. This isn't like you Jimmy, agreeing with me."

"How about tomorrow night I take you out to dinner."

"You don't need to do that Jimmy."

"I want too."

"Alright, you have a deal. What time."

"8pm okay."

"Fine. I should head off. Night Jimmy and thank you." She replied. Kissing him on the cheek.

Jimmy was standing infront of the mirror trying to straighten his tie when Molly walked in behind him.

"Going somewhere Dad."

"I'm taking your Gran our to dinner."

"Why." Molly asked, looking confused.

"She needs cheering up. Her date with that Mark guy the other night didn't exactly go the way she's hoped."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. Why do men thing they can pull off a toupe. It's just wrong."

Jimmy was still trying to sort his tie when the doorbell rang.

"Oh Moll that'll be your Gran. Go answer it will you."

Molly did as she was told and went to open the door and her Gran stood before her.

"Hey Gran."

"Hello Molly. Is your Father ready."

"Nearly. He's just sorting his tie."

Diana followed Molly through to the livingroom and started laughing as Jimmy was beginning to loose paitence with his tie.

"Diana, please. You have to help me with this. It's driving me nuts."

"Here. Let me."

She sorted it for him and he gave her a small smile and for the first time he could see how beautiful she looked.

"Shall we go." She said.

"Yeah. Come on."

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated immediately. Jimmy pulled out the seat for Diana to sit down, which she accepted. The waiter came over and took their order and brought Diana a glass of white wine and Jimmy a coke.

"I didn't need to have wine Jimmy."

"Don't be silly. There's no reason you can't have wine just because I'm a recovering alcaholic."

"If you're absolutely sure."

"I am. Enjoy it."

She gave him a small smile as the waiter brought over their meal. The rest of the evening went by with pleasant converstion. For once they weren't fighting about Molly and Alex or dwelling over Ann's marriage to Howard. They just talked about life and the places they wanted to visit and their likes and dislikes. Jimmy was seeing a different side to Diana outside homelife and he was beginning to like it. When they were finished, Jimmy paid for the meal and they went outside into the fresh night air. Jimmy glanced at Diana and saw she was shivering. He took off his Jacket and draped it over her shoulder's.

"Thank you Jimmy."

"You're welcome. Do you fancy a walk."

"Sounds lovely."

They went down by the riverback and walked along the canal under the moonlight. There was a bench nearby and they went and sat down.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Jimmy. It was very sweet of you."

"I'm glad I could cheer you up. You see, I'm not that bad after all."

"I don't recall saying you were. I know I get on at you about your Fathering skills but it's only because I want you to be as good as I know deep down you are. I don't mean to nag at you all the time."

"Sometimes I wish I could turn the clock back. Start all over again. Go back to when they were just babie's. If I had the chance to do it all over again, I would."

"Well unless you plan on marrying someone anytime soon then you'll just have to make the best of what you already have."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm glad you came tonight."

"I am too. I mean that."

Jimmy gave her a smile and she returned the gesture. He couldn't help but admire her beauty and he just couldn't help what he did next. He moved closer to her and placed his lips on hers. She was taken by surprise by the small gesture and she found herself returning the kiss but then panic rose inside her and she quickly pulled back.

"Jimmy, stop."

"I'm sorry. I just thought, sorry."

"You thought what."

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are."

"Are you sure you didn't drink something other that coke at dinner."

"Why can't you ever take me seriously."

"Jimmy I'm your Mother -In-Law."

"Ex."

"Whatever. You don't want me."

"Do you want me. Have you ever thought about you and me"

Diana was taken by surprise by the question. It was true that when she first met Jimmy all those years ago that she thought him useless and no good for her Daughter but ever since Ann moved to Africa and Diana had seen first hand how good Jimmy had become both as a Father and a human being, she had seen him in a different light but she wasn't sure it could work or maybe it could and that's what scared her.

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I have to go."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jimmy was dishing out cereal and toast to Molly and Alex the next morning and getting them ready for school.

"Daaaaad. Have you seem my homework." Molly yelled from upstairs.

"In the sittingroom where you left it last night."

"Dad have you seen my bag." Alez asked.

"Yes over there on the side."

"Cheers Dad."

Molly came running downstairs and went to grab her homework and then she joined Alex at the breakfast table.

"Gran didn't make this." Molly stated, looking at the burnt toast.

"No, she didn't. Just eat it."

"Where is Gran. She's normally here by now."

"I don't know Alex, maybe she had a lie in."

"What Gran, yeah right."

"Did she enjoy dinner last night."

"What Moll, oh yeah it was fine."

"Just fine."

"It was good. It was just dinner. Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it get's cold."

"It's cereal. It's already cold."

"Alex I am not in the mood this morning, come on. You're gonna be late for school."

Molly and Alex both grabbed a piece of toast and their bags and headed to the door. Just as they were about to open it Diana walked in.

"Morning Gran."

"Morning Molly, Alex. That you off."

"Yeah. We'll see you later. Oh and watch out for Dad. He's in a right mood this morning."

"Thank you Molly. See you later. Have a good day."

She watched them leave then took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to see Jimmy tidying up around him. He just turned to go over to the sink when he saw Diana standing before him.

"Morning."

"Morning Jimmy. Sleep well?"

"Not really. You?"

"Not really."

There was an awkward silence between them and Diana wondered if coming around this morning had been a good idea.

"Look Jimmy, about what happened last night."

"I know what you're going to say."

"You do."

"Something along the lines of it was a heat of the moment thing. We weren't thinking clearly. The romantic setting."

"Something along those lines, yes."

"So total crap then."

"Jimmy." Diana replied, shocked.

"Look I'm sorry but kissing you last night was not a mistake and you kissed me back."

"It was a momentery lapse of judgement."

"No it wasn't. That kiss lasted a little to long to be simply a lapse of judgement and you know it."

"I came to return to jacket." She said. Placing the item on one of the chairs.

Jimmy walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"What are you so afraid off. I know I'm not gods gift to women but come on. We both felt something last night."

"Jimmy, you were married to my Daughter."

"Yeah and now I'm not."

"Think about Molly and Alex for a minute. Having their Father and their Gran dating one another. Can you even begin to imagine how weird that would be for them, let alone what their friends would say."

"Diana I…."

"What about Ann. How do you think she'd take. Finding out her Mother and her Ex Husband were dating. She's have a bloody heart attack."

"Or she might not care."

"Jimmy."

"Ann is on the other side of the world. You really think she cares or has given us a second thought. She didn't even come home for christmas for god sake."

"It doesn't feel right."

"Look, I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to give me a straight answer."

"Very well."

"When you kissed me last night. Did you feel anything at all. The truth."

"Truthfully. Yes I did."

"Right then and we already know I did. Diana I like you a lot. You're not the big pain in the ass who walked into my life all those years ago. Since we gained custody of Molly and Alex, yeah, we've had our ups and downs but I think we get along a hell of a lot better then we used too and if last night proved anything, it's that I've come to care for you a great deal."

"Oh Jimmy. I need time. I need time to really think about this before anything can happen, if it does happen."

"You take all the time you need. I'll still be here when you've decided."

"Whatever my decision maybe."

"I'll stand by whatever you decide. I promise."

"Thank you."

Diana gave him a small smile and walked back out of the house leaving Jimmy wondering how long she was going to need. He just hoped it wouldn't be very long.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diana had decided to take a holiday after Jimmy's confession. She'd been away for 2 weeks in Paris and she was due back today. It was 4pm and Molly and Alex had gone out to meet up with their friends. Jimmy had given them some money too get a takeaway and he was in the process of burning beans on toast. He'd just put the beans on his plate when he heard the door opening.

"You kids are back early. What's the matter, you get bored."

"Hello Jimmy."

"Diana." He said as he turned around.

Jimmy put his plate on the table and went to take Diana's suitcase from her.

"I thought you'd be back later this evening."

"Well my plane got in early."

"You should have called me."

"It's okay. A taxi was fine."

They stood silently for a few moments before Diana moved towards him.

"Jimmy, I've done a lot of thinking while I've been away."

"And."

"I'm scared."

"Diana…"

"I know, I know it's stupid but even though we're no longer related, it's still strange. You and I together."

"Are you saying no."

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I do care for you. I'm just not sure I can. I have to go, I'm sorry." She said, kissing him before she left.

Jimmy watched her leave and spent the rest of the evening on the couch watching crap tv. He heard Molly and Alex coming in.

"Hey Dad, you alright." Molly asked, noticing her Dad looking down.

"Yeah love, fine. Did you have a good time."

"It was okay. Ellie spent most of the time moaning about some guy she kissed. Kinda boring really."

"I had a brilliant time. I met this girl, Chelsea, so hot."

"Geez Alex, you really know how to down grade a girl." Molly said.

"You're just jealous."

"Oh yeah, I'm jealous of my own Brother, please."

"Whatever. I'm off to bed. Night."

"Night Son."

"He is so annoying. You should have had him adopted after birth."

"Don't be cruel to your Brother Moll."

Molly decided to sit with Jimmy for a bit, noticing that he looked down.

"You alright Dad."

"I already said I'm fine."

"Yeah but you were lying."

"How do you know that."

"It's a girl thing. Is is about Gran."

"Why would it be about your Gran."

"You've been weird ever since you took her to dinner and then she suddenly goes away on a 2 week holiday to Paris. Come on Dad, I'm not stupid."

"You wouldn't understand Molly."

"I think I do. You like Gran."

"Molly." Jimmy replied, startled.

"What, it's true isn't it."

"How the hell did you know."

"Everytime her names mentioned, you change the subject. What happened at dinner."

"I don't want you to start getting angry or upset."

"I won't, promise."

"That night at dinner, we went for a stroll. It was a nice night and we sat by the river for a little bit. You're Gran was getting cold and so I put my jacket around her and I don't know, the way the moonlight hit her. I don't think I've ever seen her look so beautiful."

"What did you do."

"I kissed her love. I kissed your Gran."

"What did she do."

"For a brief moment, she kissed me back but then I think she got scared and she apologised and left."

"So, do you like Gran then, as in like like."

"I think I love your Gran, Molly."

"Wow, You love Gran." Alex said, suddenly appearing at the door.

"How long have you been there Alex." Jimmy asked.

"Eh, long enough. Seriously, you like Gran. You kissed Gran."

"Shut up Alex." Molly said.

"This is so cool."

"Alex it's not cool. Your Gran and me, well she came by the house earlier."

"Gran was here." Molly said.

"Yeah. She said that she'd given us a lot of thought but she was just too scared to go ahead with anything. She was worried about how you'd both take it and how your Mum would handle it."

"Dad we're fine with it, aren't we Alex."

"Yeah, totally."

"As Mum, well, I guess she might not be over the moon but well, she's not here is she and plus she's married to Howard now."

"Why don't you tell your Gran that then Molly because she sure as hell won't listen to me."

Molly was about to speak when the house phone started ringing. Jimmy made no move to answer it so Alex went and answered it.

"Erm, Dad it's for you. A Doctor McGraw is on the phone."

"A Doctor." Jimmy said.

He got up from the couch and took the phone from Alex.

"Hello, this is Jimmy Venables."

Molly watched as her Dad's expression changed almost immediately to concern.

"Okay, yeah, absolutley. I'm on my way." Jimmy said, putting the phone down.

"Dad what is it."

"It's your Gran. She's been involved in a road accident."

"Oh my god, is she okay." Molly asked, tears beginning in her eyes.

"I don't know yet love, she's in surgery. Come on, we have to go."

Jimmy ushered Molly and Alex out the door and prayed to god that Diana was okay.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jimmy quickly parked the van as Molly and Alex followed him into the local hospital. He walked up to the reception desk and waiting for the young woman to end her call.

"Yes sir, can I help you."

"Erm yeah, my names Jimmy Venables. I just got a call about 20 minutes ago to say that my Mother-In-Law was involved in a road accident."

"Ah yes. Diana Neal."

"That's right. How is she."

"I'm not actually sure right now."

"What the hell do mean you're not sure." He yelled.

"Dad, don't yell at her." Molly said.

"Sorry love. Sorry, I don't mean to yell."

"It's quite alright Mr Venables. I'll page Dr McGraw for you."

"Thanks."

"If you'd just like to take a seat over there, he should just be a few minutes." She smiled.

Jimmy did as he was told and sat down with Molly and Alex.

"Dad, Gran will be okay, won't she."

"I'm sure your Gran will be fine Moll."

"Yeah, nothing can keep Gran down."

"Quite right Alex."

They sat silently for a good 10 minutes before Dr McGraw approached them. Jimmy looked up to see him approaching and stood up.

"Mr Venables."

"Yeah that's me."

"I'm Dr McGraw, I've been attending to Ms Neal."

"How is she. How serious is it."

Jimmy noticed the Doctor give a quick glance to Molly and Alex.

"Erm, kids, why don't you go and grab some juice from the machine. Here's some money."

"We're fine Dad."

"Please Molly."

Molly looked between her Dad and the Doctor and took the money and went with Alex to the vending machine.

"So come on Doc, how bad is she?"

"She was hit as she was crossing the road. According to witnesses, the car came out of nowhere and made no move to slow down."

"Hit and run."

"I'm afraid so. She's suffered a broken leg, a broken rib, cuts and bruises and a knock to her head."

"Jesus. Please tell me she's gonna be okay."

"She'll live. She was lucky, a passer-by spotted her and rang for the ambulance."

"Can I see her."

"She's awake. I don't think the children should see her just yet. She's still in a lot of pain and she had quite a bad bruise to her face."

"I understand. Kids come here for a minute."

Molly and Alex rushed back to their Dad's side, carrying their juice.

"Can we see her Dad."

"I can but not you two. You Gran's still in a lot of pain and too many visitors might be too much for her."

"You can both wait over there in the relatives room if you like." Dr McGraw said.

"Dad." Molly whined.

"Molly please. You can see her in a few days okay. I promise."

"Come on Moll, lets go." Alex said, dragging her off.

Jimmy turned back to the Doctor and followed him as they made their way along a long dark corridor. They arrived outside a single room.

"We've put her in on her own for some privacy. We thought she could do with the quiet. If you need anything, just press the button beside her bed."

"Thanks Doc."

Jimmy watched as the Doctor walked away and Jimmy made his way into Diana's room. He walked over to her bed and tried to hold back a small gasp as he took in her appearance. She looked so vunerable, like he'd never seen her before. Diana slowly opened her eyes when she began to be aware of a presence beside her. She opened her eyes to see Jimmy standing beside her bed.

"Jimmy." She croaked.

"Hey. Jesus Diana, what have they done to you."

She looked into his eyes and started crying and found she couldn't stop. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and took hold of her hand.

"It's okay Diana, you're gonna be okay." He soothed.

"I'm sorry Jimmy."

"Why are you apologising. None of this is your fault."

"I wasn't paying attention. I was so pre-occupied thinking about the things I'd said to you."

"It's okay Diana."

"No, it isn't because I didn't mean what I said."

"What do you mean."

"I was scared. About what the kids would think, what Ann would say and I realised that I shouldn't be." She cried.

"Molly and Alex know how I feel about you and they're fine with it."

"Really." She sniffed.

"Yeah, as for Ann. Well, we could cross that bridge when we get to it. If you do want to give us a go."

"Oh Jimmy. I do."

"Then bugger what others think. I love you and the main thing right now is to get you better, okay."

"I love you too."

Jimmy leaned down and kissed Diana gently on the lips, being careful not to hurt her.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Diana spent the next 3 weeks in hospital, bored out of her mind. She was never one to just sit around so when Dr McGraw informed her that she could go home, she couldn't phone Jimmy quick enough. Jimmy was tidying up the breakfast dishes when his mobile rang. He gave a quick glance at the screen and saw it was Diana.

"Diana, is everything okay." He asked, worried.

"I'm fine Jimmy, more than fine. Dr McGraw says I can go home today."

"Really, oh that's brilliant. When?"

"Whenever you're free to pick me up."

"Now."

"Wonderful. See you soon."

He hung up the phone as Molly came back through the door.

"Molly, what are you doing back. You should be in school."

"Yeah, I forgot my chemistry book."

"Oh, right."

"Where are you rushing off too."

"I'm going to pick up your Gran. The Doctor says she can come home."

"Aww brilliant. Will she be staying here until she's better then."

"Well, I never thought about it. I'll ask her. Come on you, off to school or you'll be late."

He ushered Molly out the door, dropping her off at School before he made his way to the hospital. When he got to Diana's room, she was sitting on the bed, looking very eager to get out of the place.

"Hey, you ready to go." He smiled.

"What do you think."

Jimmy moved into the room and went and stood infront of her. This was the first time in weeks that he'd managed to get a proper look at her. The bruise on her face had faded a great deal and her ribs were healing. She still had another 3 weeks in a cast for her broken leg but other than that she was well on the road to recovery. He saw the hint of a smile playing on her lips and that's when he leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling back.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you looking so healthy." He said.

"Well that makes two of us. Shall we go."

He extended his arm to her which she accepted to help her stand up and she then grabbed her crutches from the side of the bed. They made their way slowly to the car and Jimmy drove home slowly, being careful not to bump her leg. When they arrived home Jimmy got her bag and guided her into the house. She took a seat at the kitchen table as Jimmy made them both a coffee.

"There you go." Jimmy said, handing her the coffee.

"Thank you Jimmy."

He smiled at her and noticed as she winced in pain. He was up and at her side in seconds.

"Diana, are you okay." He asked, kneeling at her side. His arm around her waist.

"It's fine Jimmy, my ribs still hurt if I turn too quickly. Thank you for being concerned though." She replied, looking down at him.

She saw so much concern in his eyes. Much more than when he had first found out that she would be helping out with the children. Things had certainly changed beween them. She smiled at him and remembered that she hadn't returned his kiss from earlier, so she leaned down slowly and brushed his lips with hers.

"That's for earlier." She said.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Are you sure Molly and Alex are okay with this."

"They're fine with it. I suppose it will take a bit of getting used too, seeing their Dad and Gran kissing and stuff but yeah, they couldn't be happier."

"When do we tell Ann."

"When you're ready and not before. Lets get you better first, that's our main priority right now."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Diana went upstairs with the help of Jimmy to take a nap while he gave the house a bit of a tidy up before the kids got home. He decided he would attempt to cook a decent meal so he decided to go for an easy option. He made a start making a chicken risotto and went to get some of white wine out of the fridge for Diana and realised she'd already finished the last of it. He grabbed his got and went around to the Leek and Shepard. He walked in and was greeted with a nod from Bobby and Kev turned and smiled at his Boss.

"Afternoon Boss."

"Hey Kev, so this is what you do with your free afternoon, hang around a pub."

"Come on Boss, where else am I gonna get indepth conversation."

"Well I could think of better places Kev."

"What are you trying to say Jimmy. My pub not good enough." Bobby asked, in sarcastic tone.

"Not at all Bobby. Look, I need a bottle of your best white wine."

"Oh Jimmy, you haven't fallen of the wagon have you?"

"What, no. It's for Diana."

"Oh, she home is she." Bobby asked

"Yeah, got out today."

"How is she, Boss?"

"Yeah Kev, she's on the mend."

"She's a fine looking woman, Diana." Bobby said.

"Oi, hands off."

"What are you getting so protective for Boss."

"Nothing Kev. Bobby the wine."

"Oh, yeah, ofcourse."

Bobby got the wine and handed it to Jimmy. He turned to head for the door when he bumped into Siobhan.

"Jimmy. Hello."

"Hey, Siobhan."

"You okay."

"Yeah, fine, you."

"Oh yeah fine."

"How's the studying."

"It's good. Hard but good. Listen I heard about what happened to Diana. How is she."

"She's on the mend. She was just released from hospital today, so she's staying at the house until she's better."

"Good. I hope that's for her." Siobhan said, pointed to the wine.

"Yeah it is, thought she could do with cheering up."

"Have they caught the driver yet."

"Not yet but they will."

"Well I should go, tell Diana I said hi."

"Yeah I will. It was good seeing you again."

Siobhan gave him a small smile before walking away and Jimmy made his way home to Diana.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jimmy walked back through the door and heard a clatter. He rushed through to see a broken glass lying on the floor and Diana leaning against the counter top.

"Diana, are you okay. What happened."

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I just wanted a glass of water."

"Why didn't you ask me before I left."

"I feel bloody useless."

"You're not useless. Come on, sit down."

He guided her back to the table where he helped her to sit down.

"How about a glass of this instead." He said, holding up the wine.

"You didn't need to buy that Jimmy."

"Yes I did, you deserve it after what you've been through."

"Jimmy I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. I must come across as such a bitch at times."

"You have your moments but I wouldn't change you." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

Just as his lips met hers, Molly and Alex came rushing through the door.

"Ooops, sorry." Molly said, laughing.

"Aww, aren't they cute." Alex added.

"That's enough, you two." Jimmy spoke up.

"Hello kids."

"Hey gran. Are you okay." Molly asked, hugging her.

"I'm fine love. Glad to be home."

"Glad you're okay Gran." Alex said.

"Thank you Alex."

"Right you two. Dinner will be ready soon. Go up and get changed."

"What are we having." Molly asked.

"Chicken Risotto."

"You shouldn't have Gran cooking when she's like this."

"I didn't cook Molly, your Dad did."

"You cooked, seriously."

"Any more sarcastic comments and you won't be getting any. Move it."

Molly and Alex ran up the stairs to get changed and Jimmy turned his attention back to Diana.

"Well, they seemed to handle that kiss well." Jimmy said.

"They did, didn't they. Oh Jimmy I'm so glad they're okay with it."

"I better get dinner on the table."

They all sat quietly at the dinner table. Molly kept catching Jimmy staring at Diana and the pair of them were smiling at each other. Molly couldn't help but smile too. She never thought she'd ever see her Dad and Gran this happy in each others company. After dinner, Molly and Alex went out to see friends, leaving Jimmy and Diana sitting infront of the tv. Diana was leaning into Jimmy as he put his arm around her. He heard a small gasp from her lips, causing him to turn quickly.

"Diana, are you alright."

"I'm okay. My legs starting to hurt a little and my sides still a bit tender."

"Do you want me to help you upstairs, have a lie down."

"You trying to get me into bed Jimmy."

"What, no. I just meant that you could do with a rest. I wasn't trying to seduce you or anything."

" Why not."

Jimmy looked at her and saw a certain glint in her eye.

"Diana."

"You do want me, don't you Jimmy."

"Ofcourse I do but you're still healing and I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Jimmy. We can it slow."

"Are you absolutly sure about this."

"I've never been more sure of anything. Jimmy."

"Mmmm."

"Lets go to bed." She smirked.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Diana opened her eyes the next morning to see Jimmy staring at her. She couldn't help but smile at what took place the night before.

"Morning."

"Morning Jimmy."

"You okay, in any pain."

"Just a little but it was worth it."

"You stay here and I'll go grab you some breakfast."

"Thank you." She replied, leaning into kiss him.

Jimmy got up and made his way downstairs to find Molly and Alex already having breakfast.

"Oh, morning kids."

"Morning Dad, sleep well, did we." Alex smirked.

"Alex, shut it." Molly said.

"It's alright love. Yes Alex, I slept very well, thanks for asking."

"Did erm, you and Gran, well you know." Molly asked.

"We slept together last night, yes love."

"Okay, right."

Jimmy could sense some uncertainty in Molly's voice.

"Molly, love you are okay with your Gran and I, aren't you."

"I said so, didn't I."

"I know that but you don't sound like you're okay with it."

"It will just take some getting used too, that's all. Don't worry Dad, I'm fine."

"Yeah and I am too Dad. It's quite cute really."

"And on that note Dad, I'm off to meet Ellie. See ya." She replied, kissing her Dad's cheek as she left.

"You going anywhere Alex."

"Yeah I'm off out to me Chelsea. We're going to the cinema."

"Ah right, well, have fun."

"Cheers Dad."

Molly and Alex left and Jimmy began getting breakfast ready. He made his way back up to the bedroom to find Diana had gotten dressed.

"Diana, what are you doing, I said to stay in bed."

"Jimmy I'm fine really. I need to keep moving otherwise I'll seize up."

"I guess you're right. Listen, Molly and Alex have gone out to meet friends so it's just you and I."

"Oh, good. Gives us some time alone."

"Actually I thought maybe we could give Ann a call, if you're up for it. I don't want to rush you though."

"Actually I've been thinking about it too. The sooner we get it out of the way, the easier it will be."

"You want to do it now."

"I think so."

Diana made her way down the staris with the help of Jimmy and they got settled on the sofa as they dialled Ann's number in Africa. Ann was sitting writing an email to Molly and Alex when her mobile buzzed and smiled when she noticed the number.

"Hello Mum, how are you."

"Ann, darling. I'm alright."

"Well this is a surprise, you never call. What's happened."

"Well actually there is something, well 2 things really. The first is that I was in a road accident about 4 weeks ago and…."

"Oh my god, Mum are you okay. Were you badly hurt. Why the hell didn't Jimmy call me."

"Ann, you're on speaker. I can hear you." Jimmy said.

"Well, why the hell didn't you call me. She's my Mother Jimmy, for god sake."

"Ann love, it wasn't Jimmy's fault. I asked him not to call you. I didn't want you rushing all the way back."

"How badly hurt were you."

"Well I have a broken leg, a few cracked ribs and some bruising but I'm healing. Really love, I'm on the mend. Please don't worry."

"Well, if you're really sure that you're alright."

"I promise."

There was a few moments of silence before Ann spoke again.

"Mum, you said there was 2 things you wanted to tell me. What's the other."

"Oh, yes, right."

Diana looked at Jimmy as if begging him to help her out.

"Ann, alots happened between Diana and me recently."

"How do you mean. I don't understand. Mum."

"Jimmy's been a massive support to me the past month and well the thing is love. Jimmy and I are seeing each other."

"WHAT. You can't be bloody serious."

"Ann it's true. I've fallen in love with Diana."

"And I, Jimmy."

"Is this some sort of a bloody joke."

"Ofcourse not love."

"Mum, he's my Ex Husband."

"Yes Ann, I realise that but I can't help how I feel."

"It's sick."

"How the hell is sick. Officially Diana and I are not releated. There is absolutely nothing wrong with what we're doing."

"Except for the fact the you're the kids Dad and she's their Gran, living under the same roof and having a relationship. You don't think the kids will be bullied about this."

"Actually Ann, the children are fine with it." Diana replied.

"Oh, so that makes it okay, does it. I can't believe you have both done this. Please don't think I'm going to approve of this. It's wrong. I can't even talk to you right now."

Ann slammed the phone down, leaving Diana and Jimmy sitting in shock, wondering what would happen next.

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jimmy had gone upstairs to check on Diana after the phonecall with Ann. He pushed open the bedroom door and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out of the window. He walked over and took a seat beside her.

"Ann will come around, it just takes time." He said, quietly.

"I don't know Jimmy. She sounded very angry."

"Look, if you want to stop this, us, then I understand."

"What, no. That's the last thing I want. She'll just have to get used to it."

"Are you absolutely sure about this."

"Jimmy, do you love me, honestly."

He couldn't help but smile at her question, wondering how she could ask such a thing. He leaned in and kissed her hard before pulling back.

"Ofcourse I love you."

"Then that's all I need. How much longer do you think the kids will be out for."

"A few more hours I should think, why?"

She gave him a wicked grin as only Diana could and started to undress.

"You are a wicked woman Diana Neal."

"Well I do try, come on, live a little."

He gave in and helped her to remove her dress before sliding into bed with her and praying to god that Molly and Alex didn't come home early.

A few weeks passed and Jimmy was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Molly came downstairs.

"Dad."

"Ah, morning Moll, you hungry."

"Actually I'm just going out to meet Ellie."

"Oh, I was thinking we all might go out as a family today."

"It's the weekend Dad, we need our downtime, besides I don't think Gran's feeling well."

"What do you mean."

"I just heard her in the bathroom being sick."

"Are you sure." Jimmy asked, worried.

"I'm not deaf Dad."

"Sorry love, okay, you head out. Where's Alex."

"Still sleeping."

"Okay, go, have fun love."

"Bye Dad."

Jimmy watched as Molly left and turned the oven off before making his way upstairs. When he got to the bathroom door, he heard Diana inside and Molly had been right, she was being sick.

"Diana, can I come in." He asked, knocking quielty on the door.

He got no reply from her and decided to enter anyway. When he walked in, he found her hunched over the toilet bowl, she looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes. He went and knelt down beside her .

"Hey, what's wrong." He asked, putting his arm around her.

"Oh Jimmy, I feel awful."

"Flu."

"I don't know. I can't stop being sick. What the hell are you cooking down there."

"Bacon and eggs."

"Oh god." She said quickly before throwing up again.

Jimmy got up and poured a glass of water and took it back to Diana and made her drink it.

"Maybe we should take you to the Docs, let her check you out."

"It's just one thing after another right now."

"Hey, you'll be okay. Come on, lets get you back to bed for the moment."

"Thank you for taking care of me Jimmy."

"Anything for you." He said, as he kissed her forehead.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Diana was getting dressed and Jimmy was downstairs making coffee when Molly came down.

"Morning Dad."

"Hey Moll, you ready for school."

"Yep, Alex is just coming. Couldn't find his chemistry homework, idiot."

"That's enough Molly."

"How's Gran today. I heard her being sick again."

"We're going to see her Doctor today. Don't worry Moll, I'm sure your Gran will be fine."

Alex came running down the stairs with his homeowrk in hand.

"Found it then." Molly grunted.

"Off all places, my bag. Who'd have guessed."

"It's amazing." She replied, sarcastically.

"Come on you two, you'll be late." Jimmy said.

Molly and Alex grabbed their bags and kissed Jimmy goodbye. He stood pouring 2 coffees when he heard Diana coming down the stairs. Her leg had healed a great deal and now only had a slight limp in her step.

"Morning."

"Morning Jimmy."

"Here, I made you a coffee."

"No thanks." She grimaced.

"You're passing up coffee."

"The smells making me feel sick."

"Speaking of which, Molly heard you again this morning."

"Did she, I'm sorry."

"Hey, come on. You've nothing to be sorry for. Still feel like crap huh."

"Jimmy, what the hell's wrong with me. What if the accidents caused something."

"Look, the Docs gave you the all clear after the accident. You've probably just caught some sort of bug."

"I hope you're right."

He brought her into a hug as she started to cry a little, worrying about what could be going on with her.

They sat in the Doctors office a few days later. Diana sat with worry displayed on her face and Jimmy pretty much mirrored her. Dr Clarkson came in a few moments later and gave a warm smile to them both.

"Morning Diana, how are you feeling today."

"A little better, I suppose."

"Good, well we got your blood tests back."

"I see, is it connected to the accident."

"This is in no way connected to what happened to you."

"You see, I told you." Jimmy said.

"What is wrong with me then. This has been going on for a few weeks now."

"I know it has but I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with it just a little longer."

"What, why."

"You have to let nature take it's course."

"Nature, what are talking about."

"You're pregnant Diana."

Diana and Jimmy sat staring blankly at Dr Clarkson, as if she had two heads. Diana was literally speechless and Jimmy was in so much shock he couldn't think of anything to say without sounding stupid.

"I'm pregnant. There has to be some mistake."

"There's no mistake Diana."

"THERE HAS TO BE."

"Diana, please calm down. Now look we've ran your blood tests 3 times and each time they've come back positive for pregnancy."

"How could I let this happen." She replied quietly.

"Diana these things happen."

"Well not to me, they don't. I'm old enough to know better. JIMMY, WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING, FOR GOD SAKE."

"Well what do you want me to say. You want me to be honest."

"Well it would be something."

He turned in his chair to face her and took both her hands in his and smiled at her, trying to ease her shock a little.

"Diana I love you and I couldn't be happier with this news."

"You are, but Ann, the kids."

"Will deal with it."

"How the hell can you be so bloody calm about this."

"One of us has to be."

"I want to go home, can I go." Diana asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Well ofcourse you can."

"Thank you."

Diana exited the office leaving Jimmy and the Doctor alone.

"She's just in shock." Jimmy smiled.

"I understand that but look, Diana's at a ricky age to be having a baby and if she decides to keep it then she'll need close monitoring."

"Well ofcourse she'll keep it, won't she?"

"It's a big shock Jimmy and sometimes for a woman of Diana's age, the idea of having to go through a pregnancy is scary. She'll know what's coming and she might not have the strengh to do the whole baby thing all over again. You need to sit down with her and really talk to her. Don't push her into anything, if you really love her then you must repect certain decisions she may have to make."

"She is healthy enough though, isn't she. I mean, the baby's okay."

"Going by the tests, everything seems fine."

"Exactly how far along is she."

"I'd say she's only past the 4 week mark. Talk to her, help her, support her. Just love her, okay."

"Thanks Doc. We'll be in touch."

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jimmy was sitting in the kitchen when he heard the front door opening. He stood up when he saw Diana entering.

"Where the bloody hell have you been. You weren't outside the Doctor's office when I came out." Jimmy said, worried.

"I'm sorry Jimmy but I needed some air."

"Are you okay."

"Well ofcourse I'm not bloody okay. My Doctor just told me I'm pregnant, how the hell can I be okay."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"How could we let this happen Jimmy."

"I think you know the answer to that one."

He looked at her with so much love in his face and he hated to see her so upset. He walked over and gathered her in his arms but she immediately pushed him away.

"Jimmy don't."

"What, I'm trying to offer you some support. I want to help."

"Help, well maybe you could have wore some bloody protection and this might not have bloody happened."

"Hey, we were both there that night. You can't just point the finger are me."

"Right now Jimmy, I don't care. I'm going to lie down, I'm tired."

Diana stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her. Jimmy grabbed his coat and made his way to the pub for some alone time. When he got there Bobby and Kev where at their ususal spot. Bobby serving the drinks and Kev sitting at the bar moaning about his unlucky streak with women.

"Jimmy, haven't seen you in a few days. Where's my best customer been." Bobby asked.

"Hey Bobby, just busy with the kids."

"How's Diana."

"Yeah, she's fine. Think I'll just go and sit by myself for a bit."

"Okay, I'll bring your coke over."

Bobby and Kev watched as Jimmy made his way to one of the tables in the corner.

"Wonder what's up with him then." Kev asked.

"Somethings up with him."

"Up with who?" Siobhan asked, appearing beside Bobby.

"Jimmy, he's being weird."

"He's been around you too long Kev, that's why."

"No, Kev's right. There's something on his mind."

"His that his coke." Siobhan asked.

"Yeah, was just about to take it over."

"No it's alright, I'll do it."

Siobhan took the coke and made her way over to Jimmy's table. She placed the coke down infront of him.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Oh Siobhan, hi."

"You okay. Why are you not sitting with the others."

"Just fancied some time on my own."

"How's Diana."

"Yeah, she's fine. Pretty much healed now."

"So why do you look like crap."

"Diana and I had a fight."

"Well that's not unusual."

"Siobhan, there's something you don't know about Diana and me."

"Like what."

"We've been seeing each other."

Siobhan burst out laughing but suddenly turned very serious when she saw Jimmy's face.

"Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah."

"You two hated each other."

"I know. One night she came home, she was so depressed about this guy she'd met, who hadn't turned out to be who she thought he was. I guess I felt sorry for her, anyway I took her out to dinner to cheer her up, one thing led to another over the course of dinner and I kissed her. She regretted it the next day and I guess she panicked. She suddenly took a holiday, said she needed time to think. When she came back and said she couldn't go through with us, she rushed out and that's when she was injured."

"So you two got together properly after her accident."

"Yeah. I think the accident made us both realise how we felt about each other."

"So why the long face then."

"She's been feeling sick lately. We went to see the Doctor today."

"What, is it something to do with the accident."

"No."

"Jimmy, you look worried. What's wrong with her."

"Siobhan, she's pregnant."

"What Diana, she can't be."

"The Doc confirmed it."

"But she's, well. She's not young Jimmy."

"It's a bit of a shock."

"How's Diana taking it."

"She won't talk to me about it. I'm worried."

"You're worried incase she doesn't want the baby."

"I don't think she does Siobhan."

"But you want her too."

"I love her. Never thought I'd hear myself say that about Diana but I do. I love her and I want the baby."

"Do you want me to talk to her. Maybe she needs another woman to talk too."

"Would you."

"Ofcourse. We may not be together anymore Jimmy but I still care, we're still friends."

"Thanks Siobhan."

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Diana came downstairs after a short rest to find the house deserted. She put the kettle on and prepared a cup of green tea for herself, hoping it wouldn't make her feel as sick as the smell of coffee clearly did. There was a knock at the door which disturbed her thoughts causing her to knock over the cup and saucer and sent it crashing to the floor.

"Diana, it's Siobhan. Is everything alright in there."

"Yes, just a minutes." Diana called out.

She left the shrards of porcelain lying on the floor as she walked out to answer the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted with Siobhan.

"Hi Diana, can I come in."

"I suppose so, go through."

Siobhan walked through to the kitchen and saw the broken cup and saucer lying on the floor. She put her bag on the counter and bent down and started picking up the pieces. Diana walked in behind her and looked down to see what Siobhan was doing.

"You don't need to do that. I can get it."

"It's alright Diana, I don't mind really."

"Thank you. So what can I do for you."

"Huh, oh yeah right. Can we sit down." She asked, placing the cup and saucer in the bin.

"Ofcourse."

Diana walked through to the sofa in the other room and Siobhan made her way through to join her. They sat for a few moments in silence before Diana spoke again.

"Siobhan, what is it you wanted to see me about."

"Look, you can tell me to butt out if you like but I…"

"Butt out of what."

"Jimmy's over the road with Bobby and Kev."

"Oh and?"

"Well he looked a bit down and he and I got talking."

"I see."

"He told me about your news."

"My news, is that how he put it."

"He's really worried about you."

"I'll bet he is."

"You know, not long before Jimmy and I broke up, I thought I was pregnant. I mean it turned out to be a false alarm but still."

"Why are you telling me this Siobhan."

"Because Jimmy was never as concerned about me, the way he is about you right now. When we thought I was pregnant, Jimmy wasn't as enthusiastic as he is about this baby. Which just goes to show that he didn't care about me the same way he cares about you. He and I weren't love, you two are."

"It's just all happened so fast." She whispered.

"I know but Diana there's no doubting that Jimmy loves you and that baby. There's nothing he wouldn't do for you. He's crazy about you."

"And I him. I never thought I'd ever hear myself say that but it's true. The way he's looked after me all these weeks, I just don't know what I would have done without him."

"So what's the problem."

"I'm old Siobhan. Too old to be having another baby, with Jimmy and I together, this baby will be Alex and Molly's Aunt or Uncle, Ann's baby Sister. The whole thing sounds sordid."

"It's life. You can't help who you fall in love with. Officially you and Jimmy aren't related, at least not anymore. What's happened is nothing to be ashamed off."

"How do you think Molly and Alex will feel when they find out about this and Ann, oh my god. My own Daughter will disown me."

"Okay, yeah she'll be angry at first, I mean you can't blame her but she'll get over it in time. None of this will be worth loosing her own Mother over. You and Jimmy will just have to be patient."

"I know you're right."

"So what will you do."

"Ofcourse I'm going to have the baby. I'm just so damn scared, I'm not young Siobhan, there are risks at my age but I do want it and as long as I know Jimmy's behind me, I think we can do this."

Siobhan gave a small squeal of happiness and pulled Diana in for a hug.

"Thank you for talking to me Siobhan. It helped a great deal."

"My pleasure."

Diana and Siobhan started taking baby names and the usual baby stuff for a good half an hour before they heard the front door opening and Jimmy walking through.

"Jimmy." Siobhan smiled.

"Hey Siobhan. Diana."

"Hello Jimmy."

Siobhan noticed the looks Jimmy and Diana were giving each other and the akwardness she was beginning to feel just sitting there.

"I should probably be going. You two need some time alone."

"Thank you for the talk Siobhan."

"Aww Diana you're welcome. See you soon."

Jimmy followed Siobhan to the door to say goodbye.

"Well, how did it go." Jimmy asked.

"Go talk to her and I'll tell you something Jimmy. If you ever do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you myself. Go it."

"Got it."

"See you later."

Jimmy closed the door and took a deep breath before walking back through. Diana was now standing waiting for Jimmy's return.

"You two have a good talk then." Jimmy asked, reluctantly.

"We did, oh Jimmy I'm so sorry for the way I behaved earlier." She said, walking over to him.

"You had good reason."

"I was just so shocked and scared about this. I still am."

"Whatever you decide you want to do, just know that I'm behind you 100%."

"After a long chat with Siobhan, I know what I want."

"You do, and what's that."

"You, Molly and Alex and this baby."

"Really, you mean it."

"I'm still nervous but as long as I know I have you behind me, that's all I need." She smiled.

"I love you so much, both of you."

"I love you too."

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jimmy came downstairs to see Diana pacing back and forth with a look of panic on her face.

"Diana, what's wrong."

"Molly and Alex will be home soon Jimmy."

"Yeah so."

"Well we have to tell them. Oh god Jimmy, what if they don't take this well. I'm more worried about Molly than Alex. He seems to take everything in his stride but Molly."

"Hey, come on. It'll be fine. Don't stress yourself out about this okay. It's not good for you or the baby."

"You're right, I know you are. I still can't believe this is happening."

"It's a surprise to say the least but we are happy right."

"Ofcourse we are. I love you."

Jimmy kissed Diana and they stood in each others arms for a few moments before they heard the front door opening and Diana jumped out of Jimmy's arms quickly. Molly amd Alex came though arguing as usual.

"Hiya kids. Anything wrong." Jimmy asked.

"Aww Dad seriously, Alex is just, arrgh, he's an idiot."

"How come. Alex what did you do."

"She was talking to my friend Josh and I just happened to mention that she still slept with her teddy bear."

"Dad, I'm gonna kill him."

"Okay guys that's enough. Alex, apologise to your Sister."

"I didn't lie Dad."

"Alex, you embarassed her. Apologise." Diana said.

"Sorry."

"Like you mean Alex."

"Sorry Moll."

"Idiot." She snapped.

Diana glance at Jimmy and smiled. Molly looked up to see thhe strange looks they were giving each other.

"What's up with you two." Molly asked.

"What's that Moll."

"You look weird Dad, both of you. Oh, Gran, are you feeling any better."

"I am actually thank you."

"Did you go to the Doctor."

"I did."

"So what did they say."

"Well actually that's what your Father and I want to talk to you about."

"Aww Dad, you haven't gone and gotten Gran pregnant have you." Molly laughed.

Alex started laughing along with Molly and then both looked up and realised that Diana and Jimmy had very serious looks displayed on their faces.

"Oh my god. You have, haven't you." Molly said, in a high ptched voice.

"Wow." Came Alex only word.

"Molly love listen."

"God Dad, how could you. It was bad enough when we thought you'd gotten Siobhan pregnant but Gran. She's old."

"Hey, that's enough. Now I know you're in shock but whats done is done. I know it's a bit of a surprise but…"

"You call this a surprise. Suprises are good things. Does Mum know."

"Not yet Molly."

"Oh my god. I HATE YOU BOTH."Molly screamed.

Molly stood up and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Jimmy moved closer to Diana and wrapped his arm around her and she burst into tears.

"Don't cry Gran. I'm happy for you."

"Oh thank you Alex. I knew we could reply on you." She sniffed.

"Moll will come around, she's just in shock. It is a big surprise."

"You're a good kid Alex."

"Good enough to give me 10 quid for the Cinema." He winked at Jimmy.

"Yeah alright, here you go. Back by 10pm thought alright."

"Cheers Dad."

Alex was just about to leave when he turned back and went over and gave Diana a hug.

"Congratulations Gran."

"Thanks Alex."

Alex left and Diana started to cry again. All Jimmy could do was comfort her until her tears subsided. He guided her over to sofa where she ended up snuggled upto him.

"You okay."

"I'm sorry Jimmy."

"You've nothing to apologise for. Molly's the one who should be sorry."

"She has every right to be angry Jimmy. It's not everyday her Dad and Gran tell her they're having baby together. I should go talk to her."

"I'll do it if you like."

"No, it should be me."

"Are you sure you're up to it."

"I don't really have much choice, do I."

Diana got up from Jimmy's embrace and made her way up the stairs to Molly's room. She knocked twice before she heard Molly yell "GO AWAY". She knocked another few times before she heard Molly stomping towards the door and opened it.

"WHAT."

"Molly, can we talk."

"WHAT FOR."

"Please dear."

"Fine."

Molly walked back over to her bed as Diana walked in and closed the door behind her and went to sit beside Molly.

"I know this is a huge shock for you Molly."

"You get that do you."

"Please remember that I am still your Grandmother, so drop the attitude please."

"How could you let this happen Gran, and at your age."

"It's not like we planned it Molly."

"Haven't you heard of protection."

"I don't need your sarcasm Molly."

"I wasn't being."

"Okay, I'll admit that Jimmy and I were careless but it's happened and we can't change it. There's going to be a baby in this house and I need your support."

Molly didn't say anything, just sat quielty listening to Diana.

"It is scary for me too, you know. At my age Molly, there are risks."

"What risks." Molly asked, suddenly worried.

"High blood pressure, premature labour, even miscarriage."

"Then why risk it Gran."

"Because this baby deserves a chance and we want it. It's a human being Molly, to just dismiss it so quickly is cruel."

"How many months are you?"

"Only 4 weeks, but everything seems fine so far."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch Gran." Molly sobbed.

"Oh darling, come here."

Diana gathered Molly in her arms as she cried and then Diana started too.

"Why are you crying." Molly asked, looking up.

"Hormones." She smiled, through her tears.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few days later, the kids were in the kitchen having breakfast with Jimmy when Diana came down the stairs. Molly looked up at her and noticed the pale look on her face.

"Gran, are you okay." Molly asked, worried.

"I'm alright love, just the dreaded morning sickness."

"Will I make you some tea."

"Please love."

"I'll make it Moll. You finish your breakfast before school."

Jimmy got up and poured Diana some tea and took it back to her.

"Thanks Jimmy."

"Maybe you shouldn't go into work today."

"Yeah Dad's right Gran, you should rest."

"Maybe I will phone in. I'll see how I feel after this."

"You ready to go Moll." Alex asked.

"Yep, give me a second, need my bag."

Molly rushed upstairs to get her bag and then left with Alex. Jimmy glanced over at Diana and could see how tired she was. He leaned over and gave her a loving kiss.

"What was that for." She asked.

"Do I need a reason. You look tired."

"I'm exhausted. 9 months of this will kill me."

"You'll be okay. We're all here for you."

"I know you are. Listen, I've been thinking."

"Oh yes, about what."

"Ann."

"Oh."

"She needs to know Jimmy."

"Yeah, I know."

"We can't keep it a secret for long."

"When were you thinking of calling her."

"Today."

"That soon."

"The sooner we get it over with. I know it will be hard and she may never speak to us again but she's my Daughter and she has to know."

"Okay, well why don't you go and phone the school to say you won't be in and then we'll call her."

"Thank you Jimmy." She smiled.

Diana made her way upstairs to call her work and Jimmy started tidying up the breakfast dishes. The more he thought about the phonecall, the more nervous he got. Ann took the news about their relationship badly enough, and when she found out Diana was pregnant she'd surely hit the roof.

Diana came down 10 minutes later to see Jimmy sitting on the sofa with the phone beside him.

"Well aren't you all prepared." Diana said.

"Diana, absolutely sure about doing this today. You need to rest."

"I can rest aftre the phone call. Jimmy we have to do this, you know we do."

"Okay."

Diana started to dial Ann's number and waited with bated breath for her to answer. It rang for a few minutes before Ann answered.

"Mum, this is a surprise." Ann said sternly.

"Hello darling, how are you."

"Okay I guess."

"You're on speaker. I have Jimmy here beside me."

"Hi Ann."

"Jimmy. What do you want Mum."

"Darling I know you're still mad at us and we understand."

"You're still together then."

"Ann please."

"Mum, I won't pretend I'm happy about you two. You're my Mother for god sake and Jimmy you're my Ex-Husband. Having you two as a couple, it feels wrong."

"Well then darling, you're really not going to like what Jimmy and I have to tell you now."

"Oh for god sake, what. He's asked you to marry him now, has he."

"I'm pregnant love."

"You're what." Ann asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby."

"I know what pregnant means. Is this a bloody joke."

"I wish it was love."

"Jimmy."

"It's true Ann."

"I don't bloody believe this. How the hell could you two be so bloody irresponsible."

"It came as a bit of a shock to Diana and I too Ann."

"Oh really. Well you're not having it, are you."

"Ofcourse we're having it Ann."

"You can't have a baby Mum, you're too old."

"My Doctor says I'm perfectly healthy and as long as I take things easy, it should be okay."

"This is insane. Do you both have any idea how ridiculous this sounds. Having a baby at your age and with my Ex, and the kids. Can you even begin to imagine what people are going to say, their friends."

"Actually Ann, Molly and Alex are happy for us. Granted Molly was a bit angry at first but she's fine now. As for Alex, well you know Alex. He goes with the flow." Jimmy said.

"So that's it, is it. You're having a baby together, despite my views."

"This is a child we're talking about love. If you think for one moment that I'd get rid of it then you don't know me at all."

"You know what Mum, clearly I don't. I mean you've ended up with my Ex Husband so clearly my feelings mean bugger all to either of you. I still want the kids to come over this summer but just them. As far as I'm concerned, where you two are concerned, you're dead to me. Get Molly to call me please. Goodbye." Ann said, before slamming the phone down.

Jimmy and Diana sat in silence for a minute and took in what Ann had said. Jimmy took hold of Diana's hand and then he heard her cry. He moved closer to her and took her in his arms and let her cry.

"It's all going to be okay Diana."

"You heard what she said Jimmy. I've just lost my Daughter."

"Hey, look at me. You have not lost her. She didn't mean any of that. She's upset, she needs time to calm down. You're the only Mother she'll ever have. She will come around. Just give her time."

"I can't lose her Jimmy."

"You won't. Please try not to worry, it's not good for you right now."

"I know you're right." She sniffed.

"Why don't you go and have a lie down."

"I think I will."

Diana got up from the sofa and was about to walk upstairs when she turned back to Jimmy.

"We will be okay, won't we Jimmy."

"Oh Diana, ofcourse we will. I love you so much, you and this one." Jimmy said, as he placed his hand on her abdomen.

Diana gave him a gentle kiss and placed her hand over his and smiled before going upstairs.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was 8 weeks later and Diana had just entered her 3rd month. Her morning sickness had more or less cleared but she found herself becoming very tired, very easily. She'd had to endure the humiliation of telling the people she worked with about her unexpected pregnancy and was surprised by the offers of support that she received. She's decided to go part-time at the School so was now finishing her working day at 2pm instead. She arrived home on the Friday, to find Jimmy in the kitchen pacing back and forth with worry etched on his face.

"Jimmy, are you look like you've seen a ghost." She said, placing her bag on the counter.

"Well not exactly."

"Jimmy, you're scaring me."

"Sorry love. I've had Ann on the phone."

"Oh."

"She's on her way here."

"What, when."

"Now."

"She got on a plane yesterday afternoon and she arrived here in London about an hour ago. She's coming over."

"Oh Jimmy, I look such a mess."

"You do not, you're beautiful."

"She'll take one look at my stomach and march back out again."

"Look, like it or not, this is happening. We are having this baby and I don't care what she says, nothing will alter my feelings for you or the baby."

"Up until the other day when I finally started to show, this didn't seem real to me."

"Well it's real and we'll get through it together."

"I should go and change before she gets here."

"Okay, do you want a tea when you come back."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." She said, as she rushed upstairs.

As Jimmy was in the middle of pouring Diana's tea, the doorbell went. Jimmy suddenly felt a panic growing inside him as he went to answer the door.

"Hello Jimmy."

"Ann, come on in."

He stepped aside and she went through to the kitchen. As he walked in behind her, he noticed that she didn't have any luggage with her.

"You're not staying then." Jimmy said.

"I'm staying in one of the hotels near the airport, it's only for a few days."

"You could have stayed here."

"There's no room now, is there. Besides, this isn't my home anymore. I signed it over to you and Mum, remember."

"We could have rearranged sleeping arrangements."

"Really it's fine."

"Why are you here Ann. I thought you made it abundantly clear on the phone what you thought about me and Diana."

"Did Molly tell you she called me the other week."

"What, no she never said anything."

"She was very angry."

"What, me and Diana."

"No, with me. I don't think I've ever heard my Daughter so disappointed in me like that before."

"Why."

"Apparently she overheard you and Mum talking the other week after you called me to tell me about the baby. She said that Mum was extremely upset over it and that it was making her ill."

"Well Diana has been very stressed out about it all. She thinks she's lost her Daughter."

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

"I know you're angry and that our relationship came as a bit of a shock and then we go and add a baby into the picture but Ann, it's not been easy on Diana. She didn't take the news about the pregnancy well when the Doc first told us. All she kept worrying about was Molly, Alex and you and how you'd all react."

"Mum is alright, isn't she. The baby and everything."

"Diana and the baby are perfectly healthy. Diana's cut down her hours at the School and rests as much as possible."

"I just can't believe Mum's having a baby."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Diana came walking down the stairs, not realising that Ann had arrived.

"Jimmy, I'm ready for that…..Ann."

"Hello Mum." She said, looking over at Diana.

Diana moved slowly down the stairs and walked towards Ann but stopped, afraid of what maybe coming. Ann walked over to her Mum and saw the visible but small baby bump that Diana was now sporting. She moved into her Mother and gave her a hug and both women started to cry. They stayed that way for a minute or two before they broke apart.

"Mum, I am so sorry for the way I behaved."

"It's alright darling."

"No it's not. What you need is my support not my anger. I just want you to know that all the things I said, to both you and Jimmy, I didn't mean it. Of course I'm happy for you both and I'm here for you when you need me."

"That means a lot to us Ann. I'm so glad you're alright with this."

"Jimmy says you and the baby are doing fine."

"We are. I've finally stopped being sick in the mornings which is a good sign."

"Have you felt it move yet."

"Not yet, soon though I imagine."

"Well while you two talk babies. I'll make a start on lunch, shall I." Jimmy yelled.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Molly and Alex had gone out with Ann the following morning to spend some quality time with her before she went back to Africa. Jimmy made some tea and took it upstairs to Diana. He walked into the bedroom to see her sleeping soundly, he was about to step back out when he heard her stir.

"Bring that back." She said, quietly.

He walked back in and over to her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Thought you could use a cuppa." He said, putting the mug on the bedside cabinet.

"Thank you Jimmy."

"How do you feel today."

"Alright, tired but happy."

"I told you she'd come around."

"We're going to be okay, aren't we Jimmy."

"Of course we are, all 3 of us." He said, placing his hand on her small bump.

"This all just still feels so surreal to me."

"Hey, I know we have a tough road ahead but just remember we're all behind you."

"What if I lose the baby."

"Diana, why would you say that."

"I'm not young Jimmy. You heard what the Doctor said, because of my age there is a chance…"

"Yes a chance, a very small chance which is why you're going to do exactly as you're told and relax as much as possible and no stressing."

"I love you."

"I never thought I'd ever hear those words from your lips."

"I know what you mean. I used to be so awful to you."

"Well, just aswell you're not like that anymore."

"Cheeky."

Jimmy was in the kitchen making dinner when Ann, Molly and Alex arrived home.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello love, did you have a good day."

"Yep, Mum bought me some new clothes."

"Oh good because you can never have enough clothes can you." Jimmy said, sarcastically.

"You just don't get women Dad."

"Yeah tell me about it. What about you Alex, did you have a good day."

"Not bad Dad, Mum bought me a few video games, it will keep me occupied for a while and on that note, I'll go make a start now."

"Yeah and I'm gonna try my stuff on." Molly said.

"Guys don't make too much noise, your Gran's lying down."

They ran up the stairs leaving Jimmy and Ann alone. Jimmy carried on preparing dinner as Ann looked on.

"Never thought I'd see the day." She said.

"What's that."

"You, cooking."

"Oh yeah, well I've had to learn, haven't I. You can stay if you like."

"You don't mind."

"Don't be daft."

"Is Mum okay."

"She's just tired."

"Jimmy, I want you to be honest with me."

"I am. Ann she's just tired. The Doc said that was to be expected."

"I need you to promise me that you'll look after her Jimmy. I'm half way across the world and I need to know she's being looked after."

"Ann, will you stop. I love Diana, I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Sorry."

"I'm glad you're okay with all of this."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"You were in shock, hell so were we but Ann she has a good Doctor looking after her. She'll be fine, they both will."

"Yeah, well why don't I help you with this."

"I could use it."

Diana and Ann were sitting in the other room after Dinner. Ann was telling her all about Africa and what being married to Howard was like. Diana couldn't stop smiling because she finally had her Daughter back.

"Mum, are you listening."

"Sorry darling, I'm just so happy to have you back."

Ann watched as Diana kept rubbing her stomach and saw the uncomfortable look she had on her face.

"Mum, are you okay."

"Mmmm."

"Mum."

"I'm okay."

"You don't look it Mum. You look like you're in pain."

"Ann, get Jimmy."

Ann jumped up from her seat and ran upstairs to get Jimmy. She found him grabbing clothes from Molly's bedroom to put in the wash.

"Jimmy.."

"What is it with these kids, can't they just put things in the wash when they're done."

"JIMMY…"

"What."

"We need to take Mum to the hospital."

"What, why what's wrong." He said, as he rushed past her.

He rushed down the stairs to find Diana leaning heavily on the arm of the sofa, focusing on her breathing.

"Diana, what is it."

"Jimmy I'm scared."

"Where does it hurt."

"Where do you think. Jimmy I can't lose this baby."

"You're not losing the baby, come on. Ann's getting the car started, we'll get you to hospital."

"I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Jimmy helped her to stand and put his arm around her waist. He got her outside and into the back of the car. Ann started the car and Diana grabbed hold of Jimmy's hand as the pain started again. He looked in the mirror to see Ann looking back, he gave her a quick nod as a way to tell her to get there fast.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ann was driving as fast as she could as they made their way to the Hospital. She looked in the mirror for a second time to see Jimmy holding Diana and looking as scared as she'd ever seen him. As Jimmy held her, Diana's breathing was becoming more frequent than before.

"Jimmy, how much further." Diana said, gripping his hand.

"We're nearly there Diana, just keep breathing."

"We can't lose her Jimmy."

"We're not going too, everything will be okay. Anyway, how do you know it will be a Girl." He asked, trying to distract her from the pain.

"A Mother knows these things."

She cried out in pain and she grabbed her stomach as she turned to Jimmy.

"Ann for god sake, please hurry." Jimmy pleaded.

They arrived at the Hospital 10 minutes later and Ann and Jimmy helped Diana inside. A Doctor rushed over to help when Jimmy begged them for help. They got her into a wheelchair and she was immediately rushed into a cubicle. Ann said she'd wait outside, not wanting to get in the way and she thought she ought to phone Molly and Alex and let them know what was happening. Jimmy was at Diana's side as the Doctor examined her.

"Mrs Neal, how long have you been experiencing these pains."

"I thought I felt something this morning but it went away. They started again at Dinner."

"Diana, why didn't you say anything."

"I just thought because of my age and because I've been so tired, it was just the baby being active."

"Mrs Neal, what you're experiencing are contractions."

"It can't be, I'm only 3 months."

"For a woman of your age, it can happen, actually even younger women can experience them too."

"Why, what have I been doing wrong." She asked, worried.

"You haven't done anything wrong. You're just one of those rare women to have a very reactive uterus."

"She had a what." Jimmy asked, looking stupid.

"Be quiet Jimmy, so what do I do."

"The best thing you can do is go home and get plenty of bed rest and drink lots of water. If they continue in the next 24 hours then I want you to come back and we'll give you an injection of Terbutaline, which will stop them."

"So I can take her home." Jimmy asked.

"Yes, you can take her home."

"Thank you Doctor." Diana smiled.

"You're very welcome Mrs Neal." He smiled, as he left.

Diana looked up at Jimmy and burst into tears. He sat down on the side of the bed and put his arm around her bringing her close to him.

"Jimmy, I was so scared."

"I know but you're okay now and we'll do exactly as the Doctor said. Are you ready to go."

"Definitely."

He helped her off the bed and they walked out into reception to find Ann waiting for them. She jumped up from her seat when she saw them approaching.

"Mum, are you okay." She asked, hugging Diana.

"I'm alright Ann, I'm sorry for all the fuss."

"No, don't be silly. So what was wrong."

"Apparently Diana had a reactive uterus."

"Really." Ann said, not sounding to surprised.

"You've heard of this before then." Diana asked.

"I am a Nurse Mum, it's quite common in pregnant women. Did he give you an injection."

"Not yet, he said I should go home and get plenty of rest and drink lots of water and if the contractions continue then he'll give me a shot of…. I can't remember what he called it."

"Terbutaline."

"Yes, that's it."

"Well you should do exactly as he says. Come on, I phoned Molly and Alex to let them know what had happened and they're desperate to see their Gran."

Diana was escorted out of the Hospital, Ann had her arm entwined with Diana's and Jimmy's was placed protectively around her waist.

They arrived home 30 minutes later and as soon as Diana was inside, Molly was running up to her and hugging her.

"Gran, oh my god are you alright."

"I'm fine Molly, really."

"Are you sure, Mum said the baby was causing you pain."

"Molly, I'm alright now. I promise."

"I told her you'd be fine Gran. You know how Molly worries."

"Shut up Alex." Molly said, hitting him.

"Mum, why don't you go upstairs and have a lie down." Ann said.

"Yes, I think I will. Molly would you come with me. I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure." She smiled.

"I'll bring some tea up to you in a bit." Jimmy said, kissing her.

Everyone gave a look when Jimmy kissed her. It was going to take a while for them all to get used to seeing Jimmy and Diana as a couple. Molly helped Diana up the stairs and Diana closed the bedroom door behind them. As Molly sat down on the bed, Diana came over to join her.

"Did I do something wrong Gran."

"No Molly, I've been told that you were the reason for your Mother's visit."

"She told you."

"She said that you were very angry with her for the way she had treated me when I told her about my relationship with your Father and the baby."

"Well someone had too. Dad said that we needed to look after you and you said that there were risks for you having the baby and I knew that Mum being mad at you was causing you stress."

"You're very sweet Molly."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted when I found out you and Dad were having the baby too. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh Molly, we understood, really we did. I know it was a bit of a shock but I'm glad you're all on board now."

"Will I go and get you that tea Dad was making."

"Please love."

"Love you Gran."

"I love you too." She smiled, hugging Molly before she left.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**For Alex, who appears to be the only one reading this. Thank you darling, this one's for you Slap xx**

**Chapter 17**

Ann had decided to go back to Africa a few days later and made sure that Jimmy and Diana called her at least once a week for an update, which they agreed too. Jimmy took Ann to the Airport, leaving Molly and Alex to keep an eye on Diana.

"Gran."

"Yes Molly dear, what is it."

"Don't freak out on me when I ask this but.."

"Freak out about what." Diana asked, looking confused.

"Well, you and Dad are together and you're having the baby.."

"Yes, what about it."

"Are you and Dad actually planning on getting married then."

"Oh my god, that would be so cool. That would be one hell of a family tree."

"Alex, do be quiet. I don't know Molly, your Father and I haven't really discussed it."

"Would you want to, you know if he asked you."

"To be honest Molly dear, I think your Father and I have enough to contend with right now with the baby, don't you."

"Mmmm, I guess you're right."

"You seem disappointed. Would you pair be alright if that happened, not right now obviously but in the future."

"It's more than fine with me Gran, I do love strange family histories." Alex grinned.

"Molly?"

"Yeah, I guess I'd be alright with it, I mean you are having Dad's baby. It still feels so weird saying that. Is it alright if I go round to Ellie's. I promise to be back for tea."

"Of course, off you go."

"Cool, thanks Gran."

Molly got up and headed out the door as Alex sat looking lost.

"You alright Alex." Diana asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. Think I might just go upstairs for a bit, try out that family tree thing."

"Alright, off you go."

Diana looked on in confusion, as much as she loved Alex, he was a strange one at the best of times. She lay back on the couch and drifted off to sleep, the next thing that woke her up was the feeling of someone brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see Jimmy looking down at her.

"Hey, they tired you out already."

"Jimmy, actually no, Molly went round to Ellie's and.."

"She left you on your own."

"Let me finish, Alex is upstairs in his room and besides I don't need a babysitter Jimmy."

"No, of course not. It's just that after what happened the other day, well I was worried about leaving you on your own." He said, as he sat down beside her.

"You can't keep me wrapped up in cotton wool all the time."

"I know, sorry."

"Did Ann get off okay."

"Yeah, we got there early and had a coffee while we waited for her flight."

"Was she okay."

"Worried about leaving you. I think you scared her the other day."

"I scared myself."

"You scared all of us, but at least we know you're both okay."

"I had a very interesting chat with Molly while you were out."

"Oh yeah about what."

"Us."

"I see."

"Don't look so worried Jimmy."

"I thought she was coming around to the idea of us."

"No, she has. What she asked was, if we were planning on getting married in the near future."

"Married."

"Yes."

"What did you tell her."

"Well, I didn't tell her anything, what could I tell her. We've never even discussed it before."

"Would you want to."

"Would you ask me."

"You're answering a question with a question, I hate when you do that."

"Sorry, oh alright yes, I would want to marry you."

Jimmy sat there smiling and looking stupid all at the same time which Diana never thought was possible.

"Jimmy, don't look so vacant, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm sorry, I just never thought I'd ever hear Diana Neal say that she'd ever consider marrying me."

"Have I shocked you."

"In a word, yes."

"Well at least I've accomplished something today."

"In all seriousness, I do want to marry you. Don't think for a moment that I don't."

"But.."

"I think we should make sure the baby arrives safely first, don't you."

"You're right but at least I can say to Molly that we're entertaining the idea."

"I'd marry you right here, right now if I could."

"Oh Jimmy you are sweet when you want to be."

"Do you want a cuppa." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

"You know what I really fancy right now."

"Diana, Alex is upstairs."

"What, Jimmy I didn't mean that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well what then."

"I've been cooped up in the house for the last 3 days and what I'd really like is some fresh air. I fancy a stroll."

"A stroll.."

"Yes, would you come with me."

"Yeah alright, I'll go grab our jackets, don't move."

"Where do you imagine I'd go." Diana laughed.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**For Alex, as you're my only reader of this story and I appreciate you so much darling. Thank you xxx**

**Chapter**** 18**

Diana had her arm linked with Jimmy's as they walked along the road. Diana smiled as a young woman walked passed them, pushing a stroller with a child who only looked a few months old. Jimmy watched her and tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"What's wrong." She asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing, I just don't think I've ever seen you look this happy."

"It's strange to think this is all happening to us, isn't it."

"It's certainly been an eye opener, that's for sure."

"You are happy though, aren't you."

Jimmy stopped walking and turned to face Diana and brought her closer, leaning in to kiss her.

"How can you even ask me that." He smiled.

"This can't be easy for you, all of this."

"Easy on me, you're the one who should be a wreck. It's you going through all this not me."

"I'll admit I'm a little worried but I suppose that considering I've been here before, it's not terrifying."

"Were you terrified with Ann."

"You always are when it's your first, if you've never done it before then you don't know what to expect and yes, it's scary and I suppose it helps when you have the right support."

"Patrick wasn't supportive."

"He was always working, travelling all the time. Well you knew him, he wasn't the most interesting man, was he."

"Why did you marry him then."

"Back then it was what you did. You graduate, find a nice, safe man, marry him and have children. It's just the way it was."

"So love never came into it."

"I did love him, I just don't think I was ever in love with him. He took care of me, loved me and kept Ann and I safe. He was a good Husband and a wonderful Father and I could never fault him. Don't tell Ann what I've said, she doesn't know any of this."

"Of course I wouldn't tell her."

They started walking a little further before Diana stopped.

"Hey, you okay."

"Mmmm, I'm fine."

"Liar."

"No, I am really. I could do with a sit down though. Why don't we go for a drink."

Diana looked across the road and Jimmy followed her gaze and saw the Leek and Shepherd.

"Yeah okay, lets go." He smiled.

Jimmy held onto her as they walked across the road and into the pub. Diana went over to one of the tables and Jimmy went to the bar to order the drinks.

"Jimmy, haven't seen you in a while." Bobby smiled.

"Yeah sorry Bobby, been busy."

"How is she Boss." Kev asked, smiling over to Diana.

"Yeah, she's doing okay. The Doctor said that she just needs to rest for a bit."

"What can I get you Jimmy."

"Coke for me and an orange juice for Diana."

As Bobby was preparing the drinks Siobhan came out from the back and saw Jimmy and gave a small smile before she spotted Diana and went over to her.

"Hi Diana."

"Siobhan, hello. How are you."

"Yeah I'm good, you okay." She asked, sitting down beside her.

"Who have you been talking too."

"I ran into Molly the other day, she told me what happened."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you okay, the baby."

"We're fine, just a little scare is all."

"You have to remember to relax."

"It's hard, I'm not used to taking things easy. I'm always running around after Molly and Alex."

"Well they can take care of themselves for a bit and anyway, Jimmy should be doing his part."

"Oh he is, believe me. I think I really scared him the other day, well all of them. He's barely left my side since it happened."

"Yeah well he loves you."

"Molly asked me earlier if Jimmy and I had any plans to get married."

"Oh my god, did she. What did you tell her."

"Nothing really, I couldn't."

"He would you know, marry you."

"I know he would, he said as much earlier when I told him about Molly. It's just not something either of us ever though about before."

"I guess things have changed since the baby."

"Yes, quite."

"If you need anything, all you have to do is ask. I mean , I know Jimmy and I aren't together anymore but we're still friends and I'd hope we are too."

"Of course we are."

"I do want to help you, it can't be easy going through this at your age."

"I'm just so tired all the time, I can see myself having to give up work. I can barely keep my eyes open when I'm teaching."

"Then give it up, your health's more important than anything else. Tell you what, how about tomorrow you and I go for a spa day, help you relax."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want too."

"Yes alright, it's sound lovely. Thanks Siobhan."

Jimmy came over and sat the drinks down as Siobhan got ready to leave.

"Haven't interrupted anything have I." He asked.

"Not at all, I'll leave you to it. See you tomorrow Diana."

Jimmy watched as Siobhan walked away and turned to Diana who was smiling.

"And what exactly are you two up to."

"She's invited me to a spa day tomorrow."

"Oh right, well that sounds like a good idea."

"You're okay with it."

"Of course I am. Could just be what you need."

"You're so sweet Jimmy."

"I really am."

"Oh shut up and have your drink." She replied, laughing as she leaned into him.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Diana came down the stairs the next morning to find Jimmy in the spare lounge room, measuring walls and going through paint samples.

"Jimmy, what on earth are you doing."

"Oh, morning Diana, sleep well."

"As well as a pregnant woman can, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"I asked what you're doing."

"I'm measuring."

"Yes, I can see that. Why are you measuring."

Jimmy put down the tape measure and walked over to Diana, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"I'm measuring because that baby's going to need a place to sleep, a nursery."

"Oh Jimmy, you thought about that."

"Of course I did."

"Jimmy, don't take this the wrong way but you do have a habit of starting something and not finishing."

"This is different, this is for us, for her." Jimmy smiled, placing his hand on Diana's stomach.

"Sorry."

"Don't be it's fine, now what I'm thinking is that we put a dividing wall up here, separating the kitchen and round there we put up a door."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you."

"Of course."

"What about planning permission, don't you need that."

"Oh yeah,I forgot about that. Well, it can't be that hard to get, can it?"

"I don't know Jimmy, they can be very picky."

"Maybe once I explain our situation, they might take pity on us."

You are a chancer at times."

"Well, it couldn't hurt, could it." He smiled.

"No, I couldn't hurt. I'm off okay."

"Where are you off too?"

"I told you last night, Siobhan invited me to a spa day."

"Oh yeah she did, of course she did. Okay, well have fun and be careful."

"I promise, I'll see you later."

Diana stood outside the house for a few minutes before Siobhan pulled up in a taxi. Diana got in and took a seat beside her.

"Sorry I'm late Diana."

"No it's fine, I wasn't waiting long."

"So, you ready to relax."

"More than ready." Diana smiled.

"What's Jimmy up to today."

"Well when I left he was measuring the spare lounge."

"What's he up to now."

"He's decided to turn it into a nursery for the baby."

"Oh that is so sweet, now when you say he's measuring, does this mean he's gonna start knocking things down."

"He was talking about dividing walls and a new door."

"He will finish this one, won't he. You know what Jimmy's like."

"That's what I'm worried about. I know he means well but he gets bored easily."

"He probably will finish it, I mean it is for you after all, and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of your telling off's."

"I'm not that bad, am I."

"You scare me sometimes, haha, relax Diana I'm only joking."

Molly and Alex walked into the house and heard the loud banging. They walked through to the kitchen to find Jimmy knocking down the rear wall.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing." Molly said.

"What does it look like love."

"Does Gran know you're doing this."

"Well, she knows I'm thinking about it."

"Yeah but does she know you've actually started knocking walls down."

"Well, not exactly."

"Oh Dad, Gran is just gonna kill you."

"Moll's right Dad, you're a dead man."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you two."

"Well, I'm going up to my room, out of the firing line." Molly smiled.

"Yeah me too."

"Aww thanks Alex, all lads together huh."

"Sorry Dad but you're on your own, Gran scares me too much and now with the way her hormones are, I'm not chancing it."

Diana was sitting beside Siobhan as 2 young women gave them both pedicures. Siobhan glanced at Diana and could see she was very relaxed.

"You okay Diana."

"Perfect, thank you so much for inviting me Siobhan, it's just what the Doctor ordered."

"You're welcome, after this a mud bath."

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh it is, trust me you'll love it."

After they'd finished their pedicures, they were escorted to the mud baths where they stayed for a good 40 minutes.

"Do you like it then." Siobhan asked.

"It's different, I'm not sure I like it or not."

"It's meant to be very good for the I was thinking maybe tomorrow or the weekend, you might like to go shopping for baby stuff, if you're upto it."

"You wouldn't mind coming along with me."

"Of course not, I know Jimmy's not into the shopping stuff. You, me and we'll ask Molly if she wants to come along."

"Saturday 10am."

"It's a date." Siobhan smiled.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Diana walked through the door at 6pm after her day out with Siobhan. When she entered the kitchen she nearly died of shock when she saw the missing wall in the spare sitting-room and the dust covers everywhere.

"JIMMY, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE."

"Diana, you're back early."

"Early, it's after 6pm, what the hell happened in here."

"I told you this morning my ideas for the this place."

"Yes ideas, you didn't say anything about knocking walls down right away. For god sake Jimmy, you don't even have planning permission."

"Well, we'll get it….don't worry."

"This is just typical of you, do what ever the hell you want and sod the rest off us."

"Diana…"

"No, forget it. I don't have the bloody energy to argue, I'm going up."

Jimmy watched as she stormed up the stairs. Molly and Alex peaked their heads out of their bedrooms when they heard Diana yelling. Each giving the other a look. Molly decided to go down stairs and talk to her Father.

"I hope you're happy Dad."

"What do you mean love."

"You've upset Gran, why did you have to start knocking stuff down now. I told you she wouldn't be happy."

"Love it'll be fine, don't worry."

"Erm Dad."

Jimmy looked up to see Alex standing at the bottom of the stairs with a look of worry on his face.

"Yeah, what is it Alex."

"I think you might wanna go up and check on Gran."

"Why."

"I think she's crying."

"Told you Dad." Molly groaned.

"Yeah, alright love I get your point. You two stay here and make a start on dinner and I'll go talk to your Gran."

"What, why do we have to make dinner."

"Just do it Moll, please."

"FINE."

Jimmy watched as Molly began stomping about in a mood while Alex tried his best to help her but she kept pushing him out-of-the-way. Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at them. He made his way up the stairs and came to a stand still outside their bedroom door. He could hear the faint crying and began to feel bad about the mess he'd made. He opened the door to find Diana lying on the bed on her side, her hand cradling her small bump while she cried. He closed the door and went over to her and lay down beside her, putting his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Diana, I'm sorry. You were right…I should have waited."

She turned around to face him, her face tear-stained.

"Then why didn't you."

"I just want to get things ready for us, that's all. One less thing for you to worry about."

"Jimmy, we don't have to hurry with things, there's plenty of time."

"Alright, I'll leave it for now."

"What, you can't leave it like."

"But you just said…"

"I know what I said but you've already started knocking the bloody wall down, you can't leave it like that. All I'm saying is that next time…ask me first."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled, as she kissed him.

"So how was your day out with Siobhan."

"Yes, it was good. We got pedicures and we had a mud bath."

"A mud bath, that sounds disgusting."

"Yes I didn't enjoy it much."

"But you enjoyed the rest."

"I did and I've been thinking."

"Oh yeah, about what."

"My continuing to work."

"Oh right, you want to stop."

"I think I do."

"Good."

"Really."

"Diana, I worry about you enough as it is. I'll be more frantic when you're working, so if you're happy to give up work then I'm more than happy too."

"You mean that."

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters to me."

"Thank you Jimmy."

"Now, do you want to come back downstairs. Molly and Alex are cooking the dinner."

"You got them to cook, how on earth did you manage that."

"I have my ways, just don't go expecting too much from them."

Jimmy got up from the bed and helped Diana to stand. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thank you for understanding Jimmy."

"I love you so much, you know that and if this is what you want then I'm more than happy."

Jimmy watched as Diana began smiling as she rubbed her stomach.

"Diana, you alright."

"Jimmy, she's kicking. Come feel."

Jimmy moved closer and placed his hand on her stomach as he felt their child move. He leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so lucky to have you Diana."

"Me too and I mean that."

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Diana was into her 6th month and had finally given up work. Jimmy had gotten to work on the nursery the day after the argument and luckily for him, he was rewarded planning permission to knock down the wall. Diana had been out shopping with Molly and Siobhan when they arrived back just before 4pm. Jimmy had finally put the finishing touches to the nursery and waited patiently for them to return home. He jumped up from the couch when he heard the door, Diana smiled at him as he approached her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well it's lovely to see you too." She smiled.

"Hey Siobhan."

"Hi Jimmy, good day."

"The best, come on you lot, I've got something I want to show you." He beamed.

Diana gave him a quizzical look before following him through. Siobhan and Molly followed, curious about what was going on.

"Jimmy, what is it."

"I've done it."

"Done what." Diana asked, confused.

"The nursery, I finally finished it. The dividing wall as you can see is up and we now have the door, it is decorated and fully furnished. Open the door."

They all stood quietly in the hallway as Diana slowly opened the door to the nursery. She felt the tears suddenly appearing in her eyes as she took in her surroundings. The room was painted yellow with small pictures of green and blue ducks. The crib was in the corner as well as a changing table along the side. He had placed a rocking chair beside the crib and in the corner was a small shelf filled to the brim with stuffed toys and clothes galore. Jimmy came up behind Diana and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. Her hands came to rest on top of Jimmy's as he placed a small kiss on the side of her neck.

"Well, what do you think."

"Oh Jimmy, it's beautiful. You've done a wonderful job, you actually finished it." She cried.

She turned around in his arms and placed her head on his chest as she cried. He hushed soothing words to her and he rubbed small circles on the small of her back.

"It wasn't supposed to upset you love." He smiled.

"I'm not upset, I'm happy. Thank you so much for doing this."

"I love you so much, you've made me so damn happy."

She leaned in as he kissed her firmly on the lips. Molly and Siobhan were standing feeling slightly awkward.

"Erm, guys. We're still here you know." Molly said.

"Oh right, sorry love. Well, what do you both think."

"Yeah Dad, you did a good job. You actually followed through with it."

"Geez, thanks. Siobhan, do you like it."

"I love it Jimmy, really love it. The baby will love it too." She smiled.

"All round thumbs up then, no bad huh." He smiled, turning back to Diana.

"Listen, I'm gonna take off. Bobby needs me tonight so I'd better get going."

"Okay Siobhna, thank you so much for your help today." Diana said.

"Don't mention it. Molly, I'll see you soon."

"See you later Siobhan." She smiled.

Siobhan left and Molly excused herself and went upstairs. Jimmy took hold of Diana's hand and they went through and sat down on the sofa. He put his arm around her as she leaned into him.

"So did you have a good day shopping with Molly and Siobhan."

"Yes, it was lovely. Very tiring though."

"So what did you buy?"

"Just some more clothes, I think perhaps I've bought a little too much."

"Just a little."

"Jimmy."

"Well, with the amount of baby clothes you've bought, you could set up your own shop."

"I have went a little overboard I suppose, oh but Jimmy…she's worth it."

"Yeah she is." He smiled.

"Are you remembering we have a scan tomorrow."

"How could I forget."

"I hope everything's alright."

"Diana don't"

"What."

"You're starting to worry again. Everytime we go for a scan, you start to panic. You have done everything asked of you and you've had no problems apart from that small scare at the beginning. You'll be fine."

"I know you're right, I suppose I just like you to reassure me."

"Shall I make a start on dinner."

"Would you."

"No problem, you rest up."

He got up and gave her a kiss before heading towards the kitchen. Diana leaned back against the sofa and closed her eyes, deciding Jimmy was right and to stop worrying.

They sat outside the Doctor's office at 10am the next morning waiting for their appointment. Diana was sitting looking anxious as Jimmy held her hand, keeping her as calm as he could.

"Diana…you okay."

"I'm fine."

"Stop worrying."

"Jimmy I…"

"Diana, Jimmy. Would you like to come through."

They looked up to see Dr Clarkson standing waiting for them. They got up and followed her through to the office. They took a seat as Dr Clarkson looked over Diana's file.

"Well Diana, going by your chart everything seems to be in order. How have you been feeling."

"Alright, tired but I keep being told that's to be expected."

"Are you missing work."

"Surprisingly no, I rather like being a kept woman." She smiled, looking at Jimmy.

"Well that's good….right then, do you want to pop up onto the table and we'll get this scan completed." She smiled.

Diana got up and walked over to the examination table. She got up and leaned back onto it. Jimmy came over to stand beside her as Dr Clarkson got the ultrasound ready.

"Okay Diana, the gel might be a little cold when I first apply it okay."

"It's alright, I remember from the last time."

"Of course."

Diana smiled at her as she applied the gel, causing Diana to let out a small gasp. Jimmy grabbed hold of her hand as the Doctor began moving the ultrasound. Jimmy's eyes were fixated on Diana as she watched the screen, looking worried when they couldn't hear anything, it took a few moments before the sound of the baby's heartbeat became clear. They heard a sigh of relief from Diana when she heard it.

"Is everything alright Dr Clarkson." She asked.

"Diana, everything seems fine. She seems perfectly healthy."

"Oh thank god, thank you so much."

"Not at all."

Diana looked up at Jimmy who's face was fixed on the screen.

"Jimmy, are you alright."

"It's just so amazing."

"What."

"Just, all of this. She's perfect and so are you." He said, looking back at her.

He leaned down and kissed her before helping her to wipe the gel from her stomach.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Well that is the story finally complete. I want to say a massive thank you to Alex, as I know you are pretty much the only one who actually read it. I was doing it all for you kid. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 22**

The rest of Diana's pregnancy passed quicker than anyone expected it too, especially Diana. She was brought out of a deep sleep at around 4am, when she felt the start of what she was sure were contractions. She didn't wake up Jimmy because she thought it may have been a false alarm. She lay awake in bed for a few hours as the pains came and went regularly. Jimmy was brought out of his sleep when he heard the steady breathing from Diana, he opened his eyes and looked up and could make out her face when the street light shone through the bedroom window.

"Diana….you okay."

"Jimmy."

He quickly sat up and was at her side in seconds, putting his arm around her.

"What is it love." He asked, worry etched in his voice.

"Jimmy, I think we're ready."

"Ready, what do mean."

"What do you think, I think this little one wants out."

"Oh christ, you're in labour, why the hell didn't you say."

"Well I'm telling you now, aren't I."

Diana watched as Jimmy jumped out of the bed and began rushing around grabbing his clothes from the pile he'd left on the floor. She began laughing as he banged his toe on the edge of the bed in his hurry.

"Jimmy, for god sake….stop rushing." She said, through shallow breaths.

"Are you kidding me, you're having the baby. Why aren't you freaking out."

"I don't know, perhaps because I've been here before, I know what to expect."

Jimmy finished putting on his jacket before he began helping Diana out of the bed. He helped her to undress and he helped her in to her skirt and blouse. She saw him rushing out and heard him yelling at Molly and Alex.

"KIDS, WAKE UP…..NOW."

Molly came storming through to Jimmy and Diana's room, followed by Alex to see what the shouting was for.

"Dad, do you have any idea what time it….."

Molly stopped mid sentence when she saw Diana leaning against the bed frame, clearly in pain. She rushed over to her side, in a panic.

"Oh my god, Gran are you alright."

"I'm alright dear."

"Dad…"

"We need to get your Gran to the Hospital love, the baby's coming."

"Oh my god, okay. What do you want us to do." She asked, trying to stay calm.

"I want you to go downstairs and find the keys to the van. I'm sure I left them on the kitchen table, at least I hope I did."

"Sure Dad…move out-of-the-way Alex."

Alex was shoved to the side as Molly barged past him. He walked up to Diana, doing his best to lighten the mood.

"You're doing great Gran."

"Thank you Alex, just what I needed to hear."

She looked to her side to see him smiling at her. She could see he was trying to act tough but could see he was worried about her.

"Hey Gran, I've been thinking. This would make a great project for biology class."

"What would." She asked, during a break from her contractions.

"This, the birthing process. I could get an A if I could get this on film."

"ALEX…don't even think about it." Jimmy warned.

"Alright, it was just an idea."

"Jimmy, we really need to go. The pain's getting worse." Diana cried out.

Jimmy rushed to Diana's side and put his arm around her and guided her down the stairs.

"Alex, grab your Gran's bag will you."

"On it Dad."

"MOLLY, DID YOU FIND THE KEYS."

"GOT THEM."

"Diana, you okay."

"Jimmy, don't leave me."

"Hey, come on. I'm not going anywhere."

They got out to the van and Molly got in beside Diana as Jimmy got into the driver's side. Alex got into the back of the van before Jimmy started it. They drove as quickly as they could, Molly doing her best to help Diana, but not really having a clue what to do. She just sat beside her, telling her everything would be alright as Diana gripped her hand tighter as the pain progressed.

"Dad, for god sake. Hurry up, she's in agony here."

"I know love, I know. Don't worry, your Gran's gonna be alright."

As soon as they arrived at the Hospital, Diana was taken directly to one of the delivery suites. Molly and Alex followed but got told to wait outside. Molly decided to give Siobhan a call and let her know where they were and half an hour later Siobhan arrived to keep them company.

"Hey kids, you doing okay." She smiled, as she walked up and hugged them both.

"I guess." Molly replied.

"Where's Jimmy and Diana?"

"In there." Molly pointed to the room.

Siobhan walked over and had a look inside the room to see Diana swearing something at Jimmy, as she gripped on to dear life to him, as the midwife urged her on. Siobhan walked back and took a seat beside Molly and Alex and saw the worried look on Molly's face.

"Your Gran will be alright Molly."

"You haven't heard her, I've never heard Gran scream like that before. I didn't think she had it in her."

"Well, it's hard work having a baby."

"I'm never having kids, no way am I going through that pain."

"It's not that bad Molly."

"How would you know."

"Fair point."

"She was crying Siobhan, I've never seen Gran in so much pain before. Why would you want to go through all that."

"Because it's worth it, because in the end you have this little life that you're responsible for…to love and raise. Okay so I don't know much about having kids and sure I don't know how painful it really is, but I'll tell you something my Mum told me…she said it was the worst pain she'd ever experienced but it was all worth it because she had me. She told me that as soon as you hold your baby in your arms, you completely forget about all the pain you were in."

"Really."

"Really."

"Well, maybe in the future I….."

All three stopped talking and their heads shot up when they heard an almighty scream from Diana and then silence. They sat looking at each other, worry covering their faces that soon dissolved when the cries of a new-born baby were heard from inside the room. The sat patiently awaiting some news, when the door eventually opened and Jimmy stepped outside holding a small pink bundle.

"Hey kids."

"Dad, is Gran alright."

"You Gran's fine love, she did good."

"Oh my god look, she's so tiny." Molly smiled.

"She looks just like you Jimmy." Siobhan replied.

"Poor kid."

"Shut it Alex." Jimmy warned.

"Can we see Gran."

"Just give it a few minutes love, the Doctors are just getting your Gran rested."

They all stood outside the room for around 10 minutes before one of the Doctors came out.

"You can all go in now if you like."

Molly rushed in and ran straight up to Diana and hugged her tightly. Alex came in and gave Diana a hug too. She looked up to see Siobhan entering the room.

"Hello Siobhan." She smiled.

"Hey Diana, how are you."

"Oh alright, a little sore but nothing to worry about."

"Are you alright Gran." Molly asked.

"I'm fine Molly, I'm sorry I scared you earlier."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Listen, why don't I take Molly and Alex back to mine for the night. I assume you'll be staying here for a bit longer."

"Oh Siobhan really, you don't mind."

"No, of course not. I'll get them their breakfast and I'll make sure they get off to School okay."

"Siobhan, you're a lifesaver." Jimmy smiled.

"Come on kids, let's go. Your Gran needs to rest."

Molly and Alex followed Siobhan out of the room as Jimmy walked back over to Diana and handed her the baby. He sat down on the bed beside her nad wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm so proud of you Diana." He smiled, kissing her.

"I couldn't have done it without you, I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier."

"Don't worry about it, I deserved it." He laughed.

"She's perfect Jimmy."

"She is, we still need a name for her."

"How about Olivia."

"Oliva Neal, I like it."

"Olivia Venables."

"Really."

"Well you are her Father Jimmy, it seems only fitting."

"Welcome to the Family Olivia."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Diana's lips. He couldn't quite believe that 2 years ago they'd hated each other with a passion and now here they were, together with a baby Daughter. He knew the situation was a crazy one to the outside world but he couldn't care less. He loved this woman and nothing was ever going to change that.

-end


End file.
